


purgatory

by sleepy_sadist



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Afterlife, Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Death, Enemies to Friends, Fighting, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Friends, Gen, Mention of explosions, Past Character Death, Work Up For Adoption, humor?, i can add you as a writer, i guess, idk is this funny?, just lmk if you want to write it ig, mentioned death, no beta we die like wilbur, water rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sadist/pseuds/sleepy_sadist
Summary: Of course of all of the torture, Wilbur Soot’s personal hell is being stuck with Schlatt.-Or; Wilbur dies and as punishment his afterlife is “Minecraft, But Every 5 Minutes the Sea Level Rises” with Schlatt.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	1. what the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> i think i like this idea and will possibly continue it? if you’re a reader of trust im still on the fence of if I should continue it or not sorry

Wilbur wakes up warm, under the sun, which is his first tip that something is off. Because Pogtopia was always cold these days.

_He_ was always cold these days.

He sits up frantically, and looks around.

His second tip that something is off is that he’s in a field of long, soft grass. 

_This is not Pogtopia._

It’s not familiar to him. It doesn’t seem like anywhere he’s been recently. He’s not in Dream SMP territory, he’s not in Manberg, he’s not in Pogtopia. 

So where is he?

And he doesn’t remember falling asleep anyway.

_Wait…_ _What the fuck?_

Wilbur’s third tip that something is off is the fact that he is most definitely _dead._

_At least, he should be…?_

His father just lodged a shimmering, diamond blade into his chest.

_That had been it, hadn’t it? His final life? There was Eret’s final control room, there was that time Punz killed him, and then..._

He remembers the wound, the searing pain.

He remembers the familiar burn of the fire aspect from the enchanted sword.

_And yet, here he is._

He flexes his hand, and looks down to where the stab wound should be. 

He expects to see a shredded trench coat with a hole where his wound was, and a brand new scar, which is what is supposed to happen after a respawn.

Instead, he finds himself in a soft yellow jumper, like the one he used to wear. He’d long since grown out of it. 

_What the fuck?_ He thinks again.

_Is this his afterlife? Maybe the good he’d done had outweighed the bad, and now he gets to live(??) in this sunny field._

He pulls himself out of his sitting position to look around the area. Maybe he can grab some wood and build a nice, cozy little house with a farm.

_Yeah,_ he nods. _That sounds nice._

He smiles, genuinely, for the first time in a while.

His smile drops when he catches a glimpse of sky blue amongst the soft, yellowish green grass.

_What the fuck?_ He thinks, _again._

There stands Schlatt. He’s wearing his own jumper. This one sky blue. He used to wear it when he was still young, when his horns were still growing in. When he participated in a talent show, and told shitty half-jokes.

Before dress suits, traitors, nations to fight for.

Before.

When he and Wilbur used to be friends.

But instead of the small still growing nubs, Schlatt’s horns are grown out, harsh. Instead of his friend’s childish face, round with baby fat, are the sharp lines of a dictator's cold face.

_Nevermind,_ Wilbur decides. _He is, in fact, in hell._

Wilbur stands and stares back into his amber eyes with his stupid goat pupils.

For a while, Schlatt says nothing. He doesn’t start blabbing his stupid mouth for once in his life. He doesn’t say a thing.

Neither does Wilbur.

They stare at each other like that for a solid few seconds.

“What the fuck?” Wilbur finally asks, breaking the silence. 

_Out of all of the torture he could’ve faced, he ends up… here... with_ Schlatt.

Schlatt’s stare hardens.

“What the fuck yourself!” Schlatt frowns. “I was having a grand old time before you showed up.” 

Schlatt crosses his arms, “I thought I was gonna have a nice, peaceful afterlife but here you are!” He gestures.

Wilbur scowls. “Yeah? Well guess what, asshole! I don't want to be here either! And you deserve punishment after stealing my country!”

Schlatt glares at him. “I did not steal _your goddamned_ country! And in case you forgot, _you’re_ the one who got cocky and held an election! That _I_ won, mind you.”

Wilbur drags his hand down his face and groans. “What the hell? I thought I’d done more good than to end up here with _you_!”

Schlatt just laughs at him. “Oh, get a load of this guy!” He half smirks, half snarls. “Get _over_ yourself, man!” 

“You wanted power, your whole goddamned life. You had those stupid worlds where you would keep ‘pets!’ You started a country, yeah, but I doubt it was for independence and shit. You and I both know you tried to rig that election!”

Wilbur gnashes his teeth together, “Yeah, well I’m not as bad as _you!”_

The former tyrant laughs, “At least _I_ can admit I deserve it! _I_ was a fucking alcoholic scumbag! Look outside yourself! You wanted to blow up a whole ass country because you were baby raging. People live there, idiot. People you ‘cared about,’ too. Niki, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, they all probably fuckin’ hate you, you know!”

“Oh, fuck off!” Wilbur growls. “I’m leaving!” He stomps off through the field, hoping to get away from the man.

“You can’t leave! There’s a world border!” Schlatt laughs.

Wilbur puts his face in his hands. “I don’t fucking care! As long as I can get away from _you!”_

And he tries. Kind of.

The world border isn’t big enough for him to get far away from Schlatt. 

He’s always just close enough to see Schlatt at all times, and he can’t get away from his blabbering. 

And then it starts to rain.

It rains, and rains, and rains.

It’s awfully familiar, but Wilbur can’t quite place his finger on it.

That is, until he looks down and sees the rain is starting to collect.

And then he realizes why it’s so familiar. He realizes that this really must be his own special hell.

Not only is he stuck with Schlatt.

Their afterlife resembles an old world. No wonder they have the jumpers.

Wilbur and Schlatt are stuck in _Water Rising._


	2. sorry

uh hi  
I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THIS BECAUSE PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE IT, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA FOR A PLOT??? AND IT FEELS CHEAP JUST TO ASK YOU GUYS FOR A PLOT AND STUFF.   
i really like this work, but i don’t know how to continue it, so I think ill just leave this here. feel free to make a continuation or something? just comment it, or post it as a gift, or post it as inspired?   
IM REALLY REALLY SORRY I JUST HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I AM DOING.  
I HOPE THIS ISNT TOO MUCH OF A DISAPPOINTMENT IF YOU GUYS WANTED TO SEE IT UPDATE  
I REALLY NEED TO STOP WRITING ONE SHOTS AND TRYING TO CONTINUE THEM WHEN I ONLY HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE ONE SHOT  
ALSO SORRY I AM IN ALL CAPS I AM JUST INCREDIBLY NERVOUS  
bye!!<33


End file.
